Imperial Palace
The Imperial Palace on Sado is for the elite of the Kentoku Archipelago. Location Description The Palace of the Dasaka Empire is an expansive collection of crystalline towers, grown by skilled menti architects into a variety of prisms and colored hues, which covers all but a thin strip of beach on the island of Sado. Sado's palace reflects the sunlight from its roofs back into the clouds to create a rainbow pattern. The palace refers not only to the Imperial Residency, where the elites live, but also to the wards surrounding the inner circle of lavish extravagance and politics. The Imperial Residency Located in the center ring of Sado's crystalline city, this is where the imperial family lives, works, and presides. Spacious bedrooms, meeting halls, living quarters, and the Throne Room all are located within. Only high-ranking Dasaka are permitted entrance here. The royal family, which include Yumiwa and Desdemona after the death of their mother the Rora Yusanora, live in the center of the Imperial Residency with a palace all to their own. The Imperial Garden's highest levels adjoin themselves to the royal palace, and long crystal bridges and spires attach other towers. The most notable locations are: Throne Room A grand and majestic room where the Rora holds council with her toroshu. Dragon Hall This grand party hall was designed by the dasaka of old with a commanding view of the city below and the ocean beyond. It is majestic, with sweeping balconies and vaulted ceilings, and positioned on a hilltop with connecting bridges and towers to the rest of the residency. Its great dance floor was made large enough for a kanohi dragon to find it an ample lair. Clan Housing Each clan has their own wing in the Imperial Residency for their personal use when on business in Sado. These wings are comprised of crystal towers looking down on the gardens. Coliseum The social center of the empire, it is here where all the major sports and other spectator events take place, everything from Paero to gladiator combat to theatrical performances. There is always an event going on here, and considering the myriad of inns and eateries bordering it to accommodate the constant influx of Dasaka, it is the premier meeting and gathering place on Sado. Markets The economic center of the empire. Anything and everything is either produced here, sold here, or can be otherwise acquired here. More money and trade goods pass through this section of the empire than all the other islands combined, making the ideal place to do business. The upper classes prefer not to go here, as social order, stigma, and pride tend to keep them away from the lower castes. Still, one can find them here often enough, wandering the stalls on the hunt for special items (though the highest of Menti will usually send servants or couriers to do their business for them). Towers of Knowledge The educational center of the empire. Home to the most prestigious of schools, the finest of museums, and the best libraries, these towers stand as the tallest pinnacles of the palace. Past, present, and future all collide here in unusual harmony; the silence of studying and research is at home next to the bustle of active discovery. The Dasaka's archives are also stored here, the annals of their entire cultural memory recorded within. Lorekeeper's Study Banned Section Gardens The massive park that takes up a large swath of the city. From a distance, the elegant layered gardens seem to hang in the air unsupported. A place of beauty and serenity, the gardens are valued therapeutically as places to seek peace and enlightenment. The rarest of plants, endangered species, and cultivating greenhouses spot this place; the gardens are proudly home to a large collection of flora and fauna that are extinct elsewhere on the archipelago. The gardens are sealed off to the lower castes; their values are reserved for the nobility of the empire. However, the healing centers below it are, by necessity, available to any needing assistance. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Kentoku Archipelago Category:Lorebook (WIP) Category:Lorebook: Atlas Category:Lorebook